¿Por qué estan tan ciegos?
by CA-AR-TMNT
Summary: El sufrimiento de Michelangelo crecía conforme pasaban los días... es un sufrimiento que nadie puede ver y la única que logra percatarse de esto es April... pero ni siquiera ella puede ayudarlo... hasta que finalmente Mikey puede ver una lejana luz en su frió y oscuro túnel, una luz que representa todo lo que Mikey necesita...(OC)
1. Capítulo 1: de Cuando comenzo TODO

...Yo sé cuando empezó todo esto ...pero no sé cuando terminara... ni siquiera sé si Yo podre llegar al final... Ellos creen que simplemente estoy molesto y que se me pasara... pero no es así... ellos... están tan ciegos ciegos que no ven mi dolor... ellos... están tan sordos que no oyen mis gritos... ellos... simplemente no entienden...

Yo no soy el propietario de las tortugas Ninjas... Este es un Fanfiction basado en la serie del 2012

**Después de los acontecimientos de "Nuevo amigo, Viejo enemigo"**

**POV de April:**

Yo solo intentaba ayudar a Mikey a tener nuevos amigos humanos (Después de todo, Yo no contaba, porque Yo TENIA que quererlos) así que le enseña a Mikey un lugar en donde puede socializar con otras personas: Internet. estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que solo hizo click en la foto de Chris Bradford, me abrazo (No sé por qué Donnie se sorprendió tanto) y lanzo la lapto de Donnie por los aires. Honestamente, Donnie y Yo creímos que debíamos ayudarlo con este asunto, ya que él simplemente se fue de la alcantarilla, celebrando que él y un tal Daniel Ramírez eran amigos de Bradford, pero Rafa dijo que él tenía que aprender solo. Yo nunca había pensado en la mínima posibilidad de de que ese Bradford fuese un secuas del Pie, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía que existía un clan llamado "Clan del pie". Después me entere de que el líder del clan era Oroku Saki, enemigo mortal de Splinter. Me sentí mal por Mikey, el creyó que había hecho un amigo humano, pero solo resulto ser un asesino entrenado en ninjitsu que trabajaba para un sujeto, quien intentaba desesperadamente Matar a su padre... en serio... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, piensa en esa posibilidad?. Yo quise hablar con él, creí que podía ayudarlo, pero fui interrumpida por Donnie, quien me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañase a la cocina por una pizza que él me guardo. Supongo... que fue en ese momento en donde todo comenzó...

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, trate de no pensar mucho acerca de eso, pensé que Mikey estaría bien con sus hermanos. En clases de ciencia, el profesor nos dijo que tenía planeado hacer un experimento en clases. Era necesario que tuviéramos un compañero para el experimento, naturalmente, yo quería que mi compañera fuera Irma, pero el profesor selecciono a los compañeros, y ella termino acompañando a un tal Casey Jones. Por mi parte, termine con una chica con la que yo nunca había hablado, de hecho, ella no interactuaba con casi nadie en esa escuela, ella siempre estaba atendiendo a su teléfono, una vez, en Geografía, ella recibió un mensaje de texto, y decidió responderlo en medio de un examen (asegurándose de que la profesora no se diera cuenta) pero aun así, ella fue quien obtuvo la mejor calificación... No era de esas chicas nerds o frikis... de hecho era muy bonita y... dotada... y la mayoría de los chicos de la clase intentaban algo con ella, pero ella prefirió darle importancia a su teléfono antes que interactuar con esos "cerdos". Se llamaba Allison Victory, era sencillo reconocerla, tenía una piel pálida con grandes ojos azul celeste, y una larga y lisa cabellera rubia, vestía una camisa blanca, cubierta por un chaleco verde oscuro a botones, sin mangas, una falda corta del mismo color, tenía unas pantimedias negras y usaba zapatillas de color marrón, su sello característico es que ella tenía una boina verde oscuro. Ella se acerco a mí para empezar nuestro proyecto...

-Hola, encantada de conocerte, dijo Allison con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, el placer es mío, respondí. Ella parecía ser muy amable y amistosa... nunca hubiera imaginado lo significativa que sería Allison... en su vida.

**POV de Allison:**

-Hola, encantada de conocerte, le dije a la chica que sería mi compañera de Ciencias.

-Hola, el placer es mío, ella me respondió. Honestamente, no sabía que pensar de ella, es decir, parecía una chica amigable y buena onda... pero podría asegurar que una vez la vi meterse en una alcantarilla...

-April O´niel... cierto?, Me llamo Victory, Allison Victory.

-Lindo nombre...Y... de que haremos nuestro proyecto... según el profesor... debemos utilizar materiales reciclables. Dijo April.

-Podríamos... hacer... lámparas de lava.

-¿Lámparas... de Lava? Pregunto April... un poco confundida

-Sí, yo sé cómo se hacen, y podemos utilizar al menos un material reciclable. Si quieres, podemos reunirnos en tu casa.

-Esta... bien... Podemos reunirnos al salir de clases... ¿OK?

-De hecho... necesito hacer algo después de la escuela... ¿qué tal esta noche?

-Claro. Me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, me dio la dirección de su apartamento y yo le respondí con un simple "Gracias"...

Para mí, este día en la escuela, fue como cualquier otro, aburrido, era la misma rutina de siempre, esa escuela no representaba un verdadero reto para mí, Mi madre era doctora, y ella dijo que mi I.C. siempre fue superior al de los demás... No es por presumir o por hacerme sentir superior a los demás. El problema es que nadie en esa escuela era mi amigo. 326 estudiantes en ese instituto, y no hay ninguno al que yo pueda llamar: Amigo. No sé lo que piensan los demás, y no me importa... pero para mi... "Amigo" es una palabra con un significado muy importante, y Yo no llamo así a cualquiera... después de todo... mis amigos, mis únicos y grandes amigos no están en la escuela... ni siquiera en la ciudad... solo puedo verlos en verano... y solo puedo hablar con ellos por teléfono... ellos son todo lo que tengo... son mi familia... después de todo... No tengo padres... y soy hija única... es por eso que no puedo separarme de mi teléfono... y mientras hay otras chicas que le dan un estúpido uso, este teléfono si tiene un verdadero significado para mí, prefiero contestar un solo mensaje de mis amigos antes que responder correctamente un examen de Geografía, prefiero contemplar una foto que ellos me manden antes que prestarle atención a los cerdos del equipo de futbol, quienes solo de fijan en cada chica bonita que ven.

Termine de hacer lo que tenía que hacer en mi casa... y fui directo a la casa de April, con los materiales para la lámpara de lava. Ella me estaba esperando en la entrada de su apartamento y me invito a pasar.

-¿Qué era lo que tenias que hacer?, me pregunto, muy curiosa...

-Era... algo muy personal...le respondí... ella acento con la cabeza y no pregunto nada mas al respecto. De repente, sonó mi teléfono, creyendo que se trataba de mis amigos, pero no fue así

-¿Quién es?, volvió a preguntarme curiosa.

-No es nadie importante... es sola una solicitud de amistad de un tal... Daniel Ramírez...

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, es que ayer vi su nombre en Internet. Dijo, y a partir de ahí nos pusimos a hacer nuestro proyecto... Cuando... en su ventana... vi una gran sombra que... se movía... y parecía...

**POV de Mikey:**

"Acéptalo Mikey, los humanos no te entienden, bueno, ni nosotros te entendemos". Esas fueron las "alentadoras" palabras que Raphael me dijo, yo solo quería probarle lo contrario, yo solo quería probarles a todos ellos que yo si podía tener un amigo humano. Sabía que debía haber alguien en algún lado que nos aceptase, al menos, a mi. Creí que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle a April por haberme mostrado el Internet, ya que de esa manera tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi futuro mejor amigo: Chris Bradford... Cielos... Debí haberme sentido tan feliz como Daniel Ramírez cuando Chris lo acepto como "amigo". Nunca hubiera imaginado como terminarían las cosas... yo siempre supe que él era un gran artista marcial, de hecho esa fue la razón por la cual quise ser amigo de Chris, pero nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él trabajaba para Destructor... creo que Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando, estaba tan emocionado con la idea de que por primera vez (aparte de April) tuve un amigo de verdad... mi alegría no duro mucho... a demás... mi alegría ni siquiera significaba algo para Bradford, para él... todo era pura porquería que él utilizaba para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones... "¿Realmente creíste que alguien como Yo pudiera ser amigo de un monstruo como TÚ?"... eso si me dolió... Yo le presente a mis dedos... él me mostró su kata secreta, y yo quería enseñarle la mía... pero aun después de todo eso... él simplemente me hato y me utilizo como carnada para guiarlo hasta la guarida...

Seré el primero en decirlo, me alegra tanto que pudiéramos deshacernos de esos tipos del pie... pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, por mi culpa, mi familia estaba en peligro, quise tanto un amigo que no me di cuenta del peligro en el que me expuse a mi mismo... y a mi padre... "Claro que fue tu culpa"..."Bueno él es una maquina asesina psicópata, mereces mejores amigos que eso"... muchas gracias, Rafa... yo creo que todo el mundo merece mejores amigos que eso... y por más que lo intentara, esa frase no salía de mi cabeza... esa estúpida frase seguía y seguía en mi cabeza hasta que finamente pude dormir... esa jodida frase me torturaba... y mucho... era un recordatorio de lo estúpido que yo había sido... era un recordatorio de todo el daño que yo cause... "Claro que fue tu culpa"..."Claro que fue tu culpa"... Por mi culpa, Destructor ahora sabía que Splinter seguía vivo, sabia de nosotros y que vivíamos en las alcantarillas... "Claro que fue tu culpa"... Claro que fue mi culpa... Yo simplemente trate de alejarme de toda esa porquería. Yo quise hablar con April al respecto... pero... me quede paralizado... justo cuando... estaba llegando hacia su casa... Yo la vi... Yo... sentí como mi tristeza se marchaba mientras la veía... era tan hermosa... era la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida...(lo siento April). Honestamente, creí que solo era porque yo estaba triste y de repente tuve otra oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo humano... un verdadero amigo humano... Yo... nunca hubiera imaginado lo importante que esa chica que acompañaba a April a su casa... seria para mi... Yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado...

Capitulo 1: Fin.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias puesto que esta es la primera que he creado, un saludo a todos :)


	2. Chapter 2: Un consuelo

...Yo sé cuando empezó todo esto ...pero no sé cuando terminara... ni siquiera sé si Yo podre llegar al final... Ellos creen que simplemente estoy molesto y que se me pasara... pero no es así... ellos... están tan ciegos ciegos que no ven mi dolor... ellos... están tan sordos que no oyen mis gritos... ellos... simplemente no entienden...

Yo no soy el propietario de las tortugas Ninjas... Este es un Fanfiction basado en la serie del 2012

**Después de los acontecimientos de "Nuevo amigo, Viejo enemigo"**

**POV de April:**

Yo solo intentaba ayudar a Mikey a tener nuevos amigos humanos (Después de todo, Yo no contaba, porque Yo TENIA que quererlos) así que le enseña a Mikey un lugar en donde puede socializar con otras personas: Internet. estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que solo hizo click en la foto de Chris Bradford, me abrazo (No sé por qué Donnie se sorprendió tanto) y lanzo la lapto de Donnie por los aires. Honestamente, Donnie y Yo creímos que debíamos ayudarlo con este asunto, ya que él simplemente se fue de la alcantarilla, celebrando que él y un tal Daniel Ramírez eran amigos de Bradford, pero Rafa dijo que él tenía que aprender solo. Yo nunca había pensado en la mínima posibilidad de de que ese Bradford fuese un secuas del Pie, en ese momento ni siquiera sabía que existía un clan llamado "Clan del pie". Después me entere de que el líder del clan era Oroku Saki, enemigo mortal de Splinter. Me sentí mal por Mikey, el creyó que había hecho un amigo humano, pero solo resulto ser un asesino entrenado en ninjitsu que trabajaba para un sujeto, quien intentaba desesperadamente Matar a su padre... en serio... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, piensa en esa posibilidad?. Yo quise hablar con él, creí que podía ayudarlo, pero fui interrumpida por Donnie, quien me estaba pidiendo que lo acompañase a la cocina por una pizza que él me guardo. Supongo... que fue en ese momento en donde todo comenzó...

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, trate de no pensar mucho acerca de eso, pensé que Mikey estaría bien con sus hermanos. En clases de ciencia, el profesor nos dijo que tenía planeado hacer un experimento en clases. Era necesario que tuviéramos un compañero para el experimento, naturalmente, yo quería que mi compañera fuera Irma, pero el profesor selecciono a los compañeros, y ella termino acompañando a un tal Casey Jones. Por mi parte, termine con una chica con la que yo nunca había hablado, de hecho, ella no interactuaba con casi nadie en esa escuela, ella siempre estaba atendiendo a su teléfono, una vez, en Geografía, ella recibió un mensaje de texto, y decidió responderlo en medio de un examen (asegurándose de que la profesora no se diera cuenta) pero aun así, ella fue quien obtuvo la mejor calificación... No era de esas chicas nerds o frikis... de hecho era muy bonita y... dotada... y la mayoría de los chicos de la clase intentaban algo con ella, pero ella prefirió darle importancia a su teléfono antes que interactuar con esos "cerdos". Se llamaba Allison Victory, era sencillo reconocerla, tenía una piel pálida con grandes ojos azul celeste, y una larga y lisa cabellera rubia, vestía una camisa blanca, cubierta por un chaleco verde oscuro a botones, sin mangas, una falda corta del mismo color, tenía unas pantimedias negras y usaba zapatillas de color marrón, su sello característico es que ella tenía una boina verde oscuro. Ella se acerco a mí para empezar nuestro proyecto...

-Hola, encantada de conocerte, dijo Allison con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola, el placer es mío, respondí. Ella parecía ser muy amable y amistosa... nunca hubiera imaginado lo significativa que sería Allison... en su vida.

**POV de Allison:**

-Hola, encantada de conocerte, le dije a la chica que sería mi compañera de Ciencias.

-Hola, el placer es mío, ella me respondió. Honestamente, no sabía que pensar de ella, es decir, parecía una chica amigable y buena onda... pero podría asegurar que una vez la vi meterse en una alcantarilla...

-April O´niel... cierto?, Me llamo Victory, Allison Victory.

-Lindo nombre...Y... de que haremos nuestro proyecto... según el profesor... debemos utilizar materiales reciclables. Dijo April.

-Podríamos... hacer... lámparas de lava.

-¿Lámparas... de Lava? Pregunto April... un poco confundida

-Sí, yo sé cómo se hacen, y podemos utilizar al menos un material reciclable. Si quieres, podemos reunirnos en tu casa.

-Esta... bien... Podemos reunirnos al salir de clases... ¿OK?

-De hecho... necesito hacer algo después de la escuela... ¿qué tal esta noche?

-Claro. Me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, me dio la dirección de su apartamento y yo le respondí con un simple "Gracias"...

Para mí, este día en la escuela, fue como cualquier otro, aburrido, era la misma rutina de siempre, esa escuela no representaba un verdadero reto para mí, Mi madre era doctora, y ella dijo que mi I.C. siempre fue superior al de los demás... No es por presumir o por hacerme sentir superior a los demás. El problema es que nadie en esa escuela era mi amigo. 326 estudiantes en ese instituto, y no hay ninguno al que yo pueda llamar: Amigo. No sé lo que piensan los demás, y no me importa... pero para mi... "Amigo" es una palabra con un significado muy importante, y Yo no llamo así a cualquiera... después de todo... mis amigos, mis únicos y grandes amigos no están en la escuela... ni siquiera en la ciudad... solo puedo verlos en verano... y solo puedo hablar con ellos por teléfono... ellos son todo lo que tengo... son mi familia... después de todo... No tengo padres... y soy hija única... es por eso que no puedo separarme de mi teléfono... y mientras hay otras chicas que le dan un estúpido uso, este teléfono si tiene un verdadero significado para mí, prefiero contestar un solo mensaje de mis amigos antes que responder correctamente un examen de Geografía, prefiero contemplar una foto que ellos me manden antes que prestarle atención a los cerdos del equipo de futbol, quienes solo de fijan en cada chica bonita que ven.

Termine de hacer lo que tenía que hacer en mi casa... y fui directo a la casa de April, con los materiales para la lámpara de lava. Ella me estaba esperando en la entrada de su apartamento y me invito a pasar.

-¿Qué era lo que tenias que hacer?, me pregunto, muy curiosa...

-Era... algo muy personal...le respondí... ella acento con la cabeza y no pregunto nada mas al respecto. De repente, sonó mi teléfono, creyendo que se trataba de mis amigos, pero no fue así

-¿Quién es?, volvió a preguntarme curiosa.

-No es nadie importante... es sola una solicitud de amistad de un tal... Daniel Ramírez...

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo conoces?

-No, es que ayer vi su nombre en Internet. Dijo, y a partir de ahí nos pusimos a hacer nuestro proyecto... Cuando... en su ventana... vi una gran sombra que... se movía... y parecía...

**POV de Mikey:**

"Acéptalo Mikey, los humanos no te entienden, bueno, ni nosotros te entendemos". Esas fueron las "alentadoras" palabras que Raphael me dijo, yo solo quería probarle lo contrario, yo solo quería probarles a todos ellos que yo si podía tener un amigo humano. Sabía que debía haber alguien en algún lado que nos aceptase, al menos, a mi. Creí que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle a April por haberme mostrado el Internet, ya que de esa manera tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi futuro mejor amigo: Chris Bradford... Cielos... Debí haberme sentido tan feliz como Daniel Ramírez cuando Chris lo acepto como "amigo". Nunca hubiera imaginado como terminarían las cosas... yo siempre supe que él era un gran artista marcial, de hecho esa fue la razón por la cual quise ser amigo de Chris, pero nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que él trabajaba para Destructor... creo que Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando, estaba tan emocionado con la idea de que por primera vez (aparte de April) tuve un amigo de verdad... mi alegría no duro mucho... a demás... mi alegría ni siquiera significaba algo para Bradford, para él... todo era pura porquería que él utilizaba para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones... "¿Realmente creíste que alguien como Yo pudiera ser amigo de un monstruo como TÚ?"... eso si me dolió... Yo le presente a mis dedos... él me mostró su kata secreta, y yo quería enseñarle la mía... pero aun después de todo eso... él simplemente me hato y me utilizo como carnada para guiarlo hasta la guarida...

Seré el primero en decirlo, me alegra tanto que pudiéramos deshacernos de esos tipos del pie... pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, por mi culpa, mi familia estaba en peligro, quise tanto un amigo que no me di cuenta del peligro en el que me expuse a mi mismo... y a mi padre... "Claro que fue tu culpa"..."Bueno él es una maquina asesina psicópata, mereces mejores amigos que eso"... muchas gracias, Rafa... yo creo que todo el mundo merece mejores amigos que eso... y por más que lo intentara, esa frase no salía de mi cabeza... esa estúpida frase seguía y seguía en mi cabeza hasta que finamente pude dormir... esa jodida frase me torturaba... y mucho... era un recordatorio de lo estúpido que yo había sido... era un recordatorio de todo el daño que yo cause... "Claro que fue tu culpa"..."Claro que fue tu culpa"... Por mi culpa, Destructor ahora sabía que Splinter seguía vivo, sabia de nosotros y que vivíamos en las alcantarillas... "Claro que fue tu culpa"... Claro que fue mi culpa... Yo simplemente trate de alejarme de toda esa porquería. Yo quise hablar con April al respecto... pero... me quede paralizado... justo cuando... estaba llegando hacia su casa... Yo la vi... Yo... sentí como mi tristeza se marchaba mientras la veía... era tan hermosa... era la chica más bonita que había visto en mi vida...(lo siento April). Honestamente, creí que solo era porque yo estaba triste y de repente tuve otra oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo humano... un verdadero amigo humano... Yo... nunca hubiera imaginado lo importante que esa chica que acompañaba a April a su casa... seria para mi... Yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado...

Capitulo 1: Fin.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias puesto que esta es la primera que he creado, un saludo a todos :)


End file.
